Human beings live in a world of “smart” devices. For example, high quality media devices with advanced networking and media processing capabilities are widely available. However, content delivery and consumption, especially in the broadcast domain, is still largely “dumb,” as the advanced capabilities of the media devices are typically insufficiently tapped.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.